


Strength

by whatsyeroffer



Series: Album Fics [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra abusing her powers, F/F, nothing but fluff tho, on purpose and accidentally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsyeroffer/pseuds/whatsyeroffer
Summary: The three times Astra's unlimited strength nearly knocks Alex out and the one time Alex accidentally delivers revenge.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> It's past midnight and I took two Benadryl like two hours ago. I can't even see straight anymore. Then again, I can't do anything straight.
> 
> This is for Katie, who showed me the glorious song that is "Little Bunny Foo Foo." I am a 22 year old /adult/ and I snorted when she made me listen to the nursery rhyme for the first time like a month ago. Since this was a request, it tech doesn't belong in the drabble collection (plus it's about 300 words over the limit).
> 
> "Hare today, goon tomorrow" haunts me.

Astra narrowed her eyes at the scene in front of her. She didn’t appreciate watching _her_ Alexandra be flirted with only a couple yards away. Admittedly, she was _slightly_ possessive. _Her_ mate knew that all too well and even found the streak of jealously humorous on the rare occasions that the two emotions would flare up. Yet there had never been an instance where Alex had purposely tried to rile her up _until today._ Alex openly accepted the attention, completely ignoring Astra’s burning stare.

_Curse their fight this morning…_

Astra had simply wanted silence that morning instead of listening to that infernal _Barenaked Ladies_ album for what was easily the tenth time that week! The only thing keeping the Kryptonian from downright _losing it_ was Alex’s adorable singing. She had a lovely voice, but one could only take so much. At least when Astra controlled the music, she didn't play the same thing over and over... By Rao, Alex needed to get more music.

She had consulted her darling niece about the tiresome situation after one of her mate’s favorite songs had been put on _repeat_. The annoying song had played the entire day… It was enough to drive Astra mad. Kara had sympathetically pat her on the back before suggesting different ‘apps’ that she could download onto the TV where Alex streamed music. These ‘apps’ provided _options_ and _variety._

And yet Alex had skipped right over the newly downloaded applications. Even after Astra had practically _begged_ for new music, Alex had looked at her funny. She had said, “ _You like this song though, we listen to it all the time.”_ And frankly _yes_ they did listen to it all the time, in fact the same song played every time it was Alex's turn to control the music.

So at 2pm (six hours and ten minutes since the album first began playing), Astra had finally broke. Their compromise regarding music be damned. She had turned off the TV mid-song and Alex had stopped humming to ask what her problem was. The Kryptonian had been truthful, “ _I cannot listen to your music anymore.”_ She had foolishly assumed Alex’s displeased pout and subsequent cold shoulder would be the end of that. But no-

Alex looked over her shoulder and Astra glowered at her. When the stupid agent winked and returned her attention to the other woman talking her up, the Kryptonian nearly burst into flames.

A small _disagreement_ earlier made Alex think this was alright?

Luckily Rao and Alexandra took pity on her possessive-fueled fuming. Alex walked towards her, leaving the stranger with a wave.

“You, uh, look a little pissed off there, General.”

_Insufferable._

Perhaps if Alex hadn’t mocked her plight, she wouldn’t have felt the urge to resort to playful violence. As it were though, Astra hauled back and punched Alex in the arm like she’d seen Kara do several times before. However, in her agitated state-

“Ow! What the fuck!” Alex’s shoulder nearly dislocated from the blow. She rubbed the sore spot on her arm pathetically while glaring.

Astra knew _that_ was going to leave a wicked bruise. But still, she feigned innocent. “Too hard?”

* * *

Supergirl stood in the hallway of the DEO, arms crossed over her chest. Mildly amused with an eyebrow quirked up, she observed the scene in her sister’s lab. Alex was bumping her hip into Astra’s as the other woman was attempting to look through a microscope at whatever the scientist was working on. It was cute. Very cute. Even if their relationship had weirded Kara out at first… Well now it was nice to see them both so happy.

She had to grin when Alex laughed, still rhythmically bouncing her hip into Astra’s. The older Kryptonian wasn’t even moving, which was part of why it was so funny. The DEO agent might as well have been bumping hips with a wall.

She heard Alex ask, “Can you move over now, babe?”

Astra turned a knob, still bent over the sample. “You requested my assistance.”

“Yeah, but that was only so you would visit me in my lab…”

Her aunt cracked a smile. “Sneaky.”

Kara watched, rolling her eyes, when Alex tried to move the Kryptonian with a more forceful bounce; she jarred back slightly, unsuccessful. Astra gave her an exasperated look before she cocked her hip to the side and met Alex’s advancing bump.

Kara burst out into laughter as Alex was knocked off balance and stumbled into the adjacent table. Astra was by her side in a moment, steadying her with an arm around her waist, while Alex doubled over cackling.

When her sister finally caught her breath, Astra asked, “Too hard?”

* * *

The stern Martian man sighed from his place in his almost too comfortable chair; his office door was open and he could hear Winn, Alex and Astra chitchatting loudly. He exited the room to observe the congregation of three agents. Secretly he thought the unholy trinity was comedy gold to listen to. Alex and Astra were leaning against the other, shoulder to shoulder, behind Winn’s desk. His newest tech agent must’ve said something heedless because Alex smacked him on the back of the head and jerked her thumb back, signaling him to get up. Winn quickly abandoned his spot.

“Oh gross, this chair is warm.” Alex complained jokingly. Winn huffed. “And what are you thirteen? Why are there dorito crumbs in the keyboard?” J’onn made a mental note to talk to Winn about workplace cleanliness. “Looks like my laptop after Astra borrowed it.”

Scandalized at the accusation, Astra crept closer to the unsuspecting DEO agent, who was still furiously typing and completely oblivious to her fate. The Kryptonian smacked the woman on the back of the head, as Alex had just done to Winn.

J’onn winced in sympathy as Alex’s head snapped forward and hit the desk with a loud bang. She rebounded from the force and she sat back stunned, listening to Winn choke back something that sounded like a gleeful giggle. She turned _slowly_ , ominously slowly, in the swivel chair to face the two.

There was an imprint of the keyboard clear on her forehead.

Winn turned away, he was laughing so much. Astra had the decency to look sheepish as she asked, “Too hard?”

* * *

A hostile alien that terrorized several major cities nationwide made the unfortunate decision to stay in National City for a month. The DEO had tracked it down and were ready to take it out. However, the alien had been barely cataloged in the Fort Rozz database, its capture _ancient_ by modern Kryptonian records. Therefore, its destructive powers were unknown until they tried to capture it.

Alex shot at the rogue alien, which earned her its full attention. _Shit._ The alien shot a flare of dark energy directly at her. Astra stepped in front of Alex, only staggering back marginally before she blasted the alien with her heat vision. Her attack connected but then the alien sent another burst at the Kryptonian, meeting her lasers. The energy collided and knocked the two back from the explosion.

Alex shielded her eyes for a moment; the rubble and dust cleared and she ran towards Astra while her team went to secure the hostile. Her girlfriend was face planted in the concrete. _Please be alright._ Alex turned her over, letting out a sigh of relief when Astra’s eyes opened.

“Are you okay?” She helped the woman sit up.           

Astra didn’t have an opportunity to answer because Alex had pulled her into a spine-crushing hug. The Kryptonian’s bones cracked in protest from the tight embrace. The DEO agent released her hold, realizing from the sound that her girlfriend had blown her powers.

Astra whimpered, “Too hard.”

 


End file.
